


Робин для Бэтмена (и два Терминатора)

by Sabira



Category: Criminal Minds, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Family Feels, Fluff, Hotchner is Derek's dad, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-26
Updated: 2013-04-26
Packaged: 2017-12-09 13:21:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/774675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sabira/pseuds/Sabira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Команде Аарона Хотчнера угрожает маньяк, и Дерек забирает к себе Джека Хотчнера - своего сводного младшего брата.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Робин для Бэтмена (и два Терминатора)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jamie_lee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamie_lee/gifts).



> Посвящается прекрасной и любимой джейми ли)

– Так он точно не твой? – Стайлз поскреб пальцами драные обои.  
– Он родился, когда мне было семнадцать. Стайлз, как думаешь, ты вот сейчас готов присунуть какой-нибудь девчонке и стать папашей?  
– Я – нет, но мы говорим про тебя, чувак, а ты со странностями.  
Дерек скрипнул зубами.  
– Давай еще раз. Джек – мой младший брат. Сводный. По отцу.  
– Точно. Отцу, который у тебя – ух ты! – работает в ФБР. Дерек, признайся, что нагулял его с какой-нибудь горячей девчонкой из Сохо, а потом она сторчалась, и вот тебе пришлось взять ребенка к себе и…  
Ладно, предположим этот подзатыльник Стайлз действительно заслужил. Но в голове был бардак. Дерек позвонил ему в девять утра – в субботу! – и потребовал, чтобы Стайлз приехал к его старому дому.  
Стайлз бы с удовольствием его послал, но Дерек отсутствовал уже неделю, причину своего отъезда объяснить не удосужился, на связь не выходил, и Стайлза разрывало от любопытства и негодования.  
Сюрприз, кстати, вышел, что надо. Дерек вернулся с семилеткой – Джеком – светловолосым любопытным пацаненком, которого представил как своего мелкого. А после вывалил на опешившего Стайлза ворох по настоящему стремной информации.  
Вкратце получалось так: в том самом пожаре погиб не отец, а отчим Дерека. Отец благополучно развелся с его матерью, когда Дереку исполнилось два, и свалил делать карьеру федерала. Вполне успешную карьеру. По словам Дерека выходило, что его предок профайлер, глава отдела поведенческого анализа. Стайлз даже запомнил имя – Аарон Хотчнер. Надо будет потом пробить по отцовской базе.  
В общем, этот самый Хотчнер спокойно себе жил на другом конце страны, регулярно навещал детей – Дерека и Лору, а потом женился во второй раз и получился этот самый Джек.  
Зато теперь не так туманно выглядели объяснения Дерека насчет периода жизни после пожара. Они с Лорой просто приехали к отцу, и тот оплатил им жилье и колледж. Никаких тебе загадок и полных романтики приключений.  
Вот блин. Значит, Дерек не врал, когда утверждал, что вовсе не вел в Большом Яблоке жизнь гонимого бандита. Он правда учился, тусовался и страдал херней.  
– Круто! – довольно завопил Джек, со всей силой шандарахнув ножкой стула по покрытой гарью стене. В воздухе взвилось черно-серое облако, пыль пополам с пеплом. – Смотри, как взрыв!  
Дерек ласково улыбнулся, Стайлз демонстративно закатил глаза.  
– На тебя спихнули ребенка, и ты привез его сюда? В дом, где под ногами проваливается пол?  
– Мы провели шесть часов подряд в машине, пусть он выпустит пар, – отозвался Дерек.  
– Тебе просто жалко свой лофт.  
– Мой воскресший дядя грозится его отдекорировать. Я боюсь, если привести туда Джека, мне придется согласиться на его предложение.  
– Слабак и тряпка.  
– Я тоже по тебе скучал, – съязвил Дерек и вдруг обернулся, отращивая себе шерсть на щеках и когти с зубами. – А где это здесь мальчик, которого я сейчас съем?  
Джек, расхохотавшись, бросил палку и кинулся наутек, ловко обегая разрушенную мебель. Дерек медленно, показательно наступал, раскинув руки, и Стайлз включился в игру. Он подхватил с пола красно-желтый пистолет – водяной – прицелился и громко сказал:  
– А ну уйди с дороги, монстр! Оставь этого ребенка в покое!  
– Ты кто? – оживился Джек, пролетев мимо Дерека, которому «не удалось» его схватить.  
– Я – Бэтмен! – гордо сказал Стайлз.  
И, прицелившись, нажал на курок, безнадежно портя Дереку майку.  
Джек победно вскинул руки, заулюлюкал и возбужденно подпрыгнул на месте.  
– А можно я буду твоим Робином?  
Стайлз покосился на своего потенциального напарника и подумал, что, наверное, Дерек был прав насчет дать ребенку побеситься.  
– Ладно, – Стайлз поправил несуществующий плащ. – Слушай мое первое задание…  
  
– Кто мог доверить своего маленького сына альфа-оборотню? – шепотом спросила Эрика, ловко разливая тесто по формочкам.  
– Отец этого альфа-оборотня, – проворчал Стайлз, запихивая в жидкое тесто орехи и цукаты. – Дерек говорит, что на команду его предка открыл охоту какой-то псих, вот он и принял меры безопасности, сплавил младшего под крыло старшего. Или под лапу?  
– И надолго? – Эрика проверила духовку. – Дерек все время улыбается при Джеке, еще немного и Скотт начнет заикаться.  
– Зато дядя Питер обещал вернуться как-нибудь потом, – напомнил Стайлз. – И, не надо, Дерек часто улыбается.  
– Стилински, обычно он скалится, и только ты считаешь это улыбкой, – отрезала Эрика и, отвернувшись в сторону, чихнула.  
Стайлз пожал плечами, подхватил противень и поставил его в духовку. Джек гостил у Дерека четвертые сутки, и Стайлзу начинало нравиться происходящее.  
Дерек при мелком менялся и, определенно, в лучшую сторону. Раньше Стайлз немало льстил себе, убеждая, что при нем, дескать, Дерек перестает быть хмурым вредным ебланом и становится похож на нормального парня.  
Джек делал его не просто нормальным – Джек заставлял выглядеть Дерека счастливым. И вытаскивал из него такое, о чем ни Стайлз, ни стая благополучно не подозревали.  
Вообще, в чем-то Эрика была права – им всем грозил энурез или что похуже под гнетом новых впечатлений. Ни в чью картину мира не вписывался возившийся с ребенком Дерек. Дерек, который катает мелкого на шее.  
Дерек, который покупает мороженое.  
Дерек, который спокойно читает на ночь сказку.  
Дерек, который позволяет трогать свои клыки, рычит по заказу и добродушно сверкает красными глазами, «делая, как Циклоп».  
Дерек, которого обнимают, целуют в небритую щеку и показывают кривоватый рисунок, изображающий новых друзей Джека – их чокнутую стаю.  
Вот этот самый, прикрепленный теперь магнитом к холодильнику.  
– А можно мне будет порисовать на кексиках, когда они испекутся? – Джек ввалился на пахнущую ванилью и корицей кухню и застенчиво взялся за косяк. В зеленовато-карих глазах прыгали бесенята.  
Дерек сторожевой тенью возник за его спиной. Эрика солнечно улыбнулась и расправила фартук.  
– Давай сделаем глазурь, – предложила он, подмигнув Джеку.  
– А что ты хочешь нарисовать? – спросил Стайлз, смотря поверх головы мелкого – на Дерека.  
– Вот это! – Джек задрал футболку, на пузе черным карандашом был выведен трискелион.  
Нахмурившись, Дерек шагнул вперед и выглянул вперед, рассматривая рисунок.  
– Крутая идея, Робин, – Стайлз опустил руку, Джек важно дал ему «пять» и потопал к заворковавшей Эрике.  
Сам Стайлз ловко заблокировал Дерека и, надавив всем телом, выпихнул его в гостиную.  
– Ты не должен пасти его все время.  
– Да, сейчас я лучше пойду и узнаю, у кого хватило мозгов…  
– У меня, – признался Стайлз. – Я чаще всех вижу твою татушку.  
Дерек поджал губы, обеспокоенно покосился на дверной проем и вздрогнул, услышав грохот падающей миски.  
– Расслабься, чувак, ты и так охуенный старший брат, Джек стопудово тобой хвастается. И отец будет тобой гордиться.  
– Лесть как способ избежать наказания за свои художества? – подозрительно спросил Дерек.  
– Чистая правда, – хмыкнул Стайлз. – И наказывать меня не за что. Кстати, папа был рад узнать о твоем предке. Ты получил плюс сто к привлекательности в качестве моего бойфренда.  
– Я тащусь, – хмыкнул Дерек.  
– До сих пор не верю, что ты от меня это скрывал, – возмутился Стайлз.  
– Не хотел разбивать тебе сердце: ты купился на образ сироты, проведшего юность, отстреливаясь от охотников.  
– Так и знал, что ты молчал, чтобы залезть ко мне в штаны, – отозвался Стайлз.  
– Без твоих штанов моя жизнь была бы неполной, – пробормотал Дерек, продолжая прислушиваться к звукам с кухни. – Отец вчера звонил. Кажется, они вычислили, кто их пасет.  
– Значит, Джек скоро нас покинет? Пацан расстроится.  
– Если задержание пройдет неудачно, он может остаться тут навсегда, – заметил Дерек.  
– Обожаю твой оптимизм.  
  
– Дерек, – высокий мужчина в деловом костюме немного неловко обнял старшего сына.  
Стайлз постарался не потерять челюсть. Он-то думал, Дерек мрачный. Оказывается, это не волчье, это вполне человеческие гены.  
– Джек спит, мы утром ходили гулять, – скованно ответил Дерек.  
…превратившийся в подростка Дерек. Вау.  
– Хорошо, – внезапно обаятельно улыбнулся федерал, хлопнул сына между лопаток и кивнул на дом. – Могу я зайти?  
Стайлз потащился следом бессознательно, движимый любопытством и вспыхнувшей абсолютно иррациональной ревностью.  
Дерек предложил отцу кофе, тот согласился, Стайлз неловко покрутился на кухне и замер у стены. Их представили друг другу, но Дерек не добавил ничего. Ни «Стайлз, мой парень», ни «Стайлз, мой друг», ни даже «Стайлз, заноза в заднице». Просто назвал имя и все. А по этим двум терминаторам хрен поймешь, слышал про него предок Дерека или нет.  
И пусть это было по-девчачьи, Стайлз хотел, чтобы слышал. В конце концов, если его регулярно дерут в зад, он имеет право побыть чуток девчонкой.  
Дерек поставил перед отцом кофе, сел напротив, и они завели негромкий разговор – сначала о людях, чьих имен Стайлз не знал, потом федерал расспросил Дерека о делах в Бикон-Хиллзе. Дерек отвечал скуповато и сдержанно, его отец кивал, внимательно глядя на сына, а потом перевел взгляд на рисунок Джека. Встал, осторожно вытащил его из-под магнита и вгляделся в неровные фигурки. Стайлз нахмурился – Дерек явственно напрягся, сжался, будто ждал чего-то… нехорошего.  
– Хейли бы с ума сошла, – федерал оторвал глаза от рисунка. – Я рад, что ты согласился взять к себе Джека. Спасибо, сынок.  
Рисунок занял свое прежнее место, а Стайлз перевел дыхание – когда Дерек напрягся, его тоже вдруг закоротило.  
– Стайлз, что ты там стоишь? – позвал Дерек.  
Наверное, услышал его выдох, вот читер!  
– Стесняется, – федерал сделал глоток кофе. – Перед тем, как приехать сюда, я навестил шерифа Стилински.  
– О мой бог! – Стайлз быстро подошел к столу. – Зачем?  
– Было интересно взглянуть на человека, который арестовал моего сына, – спокойно заметил федерал. – Но вообще я хотел заверить его, что при всех его особенностях от Дерека не стоит ждать неприятностей.  
– От него сплошные неприятности, – из духа противоречия отозвался Стайлз. – Ох блин. Вы ездили туда не за этим, да?  
– Он бы понравился Гарсии, – вдруг сказал федерал, и лицо Дерека треснуло в улыбке.  
– Она была бы в восторге.  
Отец и сын обменялись непонятными усмешками, Стайлз рассерженно плюхнулся на стул.  
– И он бы определенно понравился Талии.  
Дерек вздрогнул, услышав имя матери, а до Стайлза вдруг дошло, что предок Дерека отлично знал, кто такой Стайлз и какую роль он играет в жизни сына.  
– Пойду разбужу Джека, ему пора вставать, – торопливо пробормотал Дерек и смылся, предатель.  
– Вы в курсе.  
– У меня осталось не так много детей, чтобы не следить за их жизнью.  
– Да что вы? – Стайлз был бы рад прикусить себя за язык, но тот действовал без участия мозга. – А где вы были, когда его подстрелили охотники, а потом пытались затравить все, кому не лень?  
– Дерек взрослый мужчина. Он знает, что всегда может обратиться за помощью. Если он этого не делает – это его право.  
– Не знаю, говорили ли вам это, но вы с ним ужасно похожи, – моментально сдулся Стайлз.  
Все, он утратил надежду, что Дерек когда-нибудь изменится. Перед ним сидел примерный образец Дерека лет так через двадцать. Вдохновляюще.  
Нет, надо искать новую любовь всей жизни. Что же Стайлзу так не везет? Сначала Лидия, теперь вот Дерек.  
Федерал улыбнулся, глаза потеплели, из лица ушла отстраненность и суровость. Он точно хотел что-то ответить, но на кухню с радостным визгом вбежал Джек – лохматый, и счастливый.  
Стайлз посмотрел на привалившегося к косяку Дерека и приподнял брови. Тот не мог не слышать короткий разговор. Но Дерек не злился за наезд. Он вообще не злился. Просто стоял, смотрел на них всех – отца, обнимавшего его мелкого, кривой рисунок на холодильнике, Стайлза, вертевшего в руках ложечку – и улыбался. Глазами и краешками губ.  
– В морозилке еще осталось мороженое, – напомнил Стайлз. – И у нас отличные кексы. У вас есть время, агент Хотчнер?  
– Аарон, – поправил тот, усаживая Джека к себе на колени. – Твой отец сможет к нам присоединиться?  
– Я ему позвоню, – пообещал Стайлз и набрал знакомый номер.  
Дерек, проходя мимо, мимолетно сжал ему плечо и полез за кексиками Эрики, разрисованными Джеком шоколадной глазурью.  
Ладно, семья Дерека была не так плоха. Да и связи в ФБР Стайлзу определенно пригодятся.


End file.
